Business Date
by JimKeller24
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! Tony and Michelle have got their eyes on each other but are too shy to say anything. Better summary inside, R
1. Nervous?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 24 or its characters.

_The following takes place some time between Seasons 1 and 2. Mason works at CTU, like Jack (let's say, he's over Teri's death), but Tony's the director and always was since the end of Season 1. Michelle has been working at CTU for six months by now. Both Tony and Michelle got the hots for each other but haven't said anything yet._

He dialled her number. _Hopefully she's there_,he thought.

„_Dessler"_, she answered.

„_Hey, it's me. I was just going to double-check if you're coming to this CTU christmas party tonight." _Like always, Tony was a a little nervous when he talked to her. Usually he wasn't as shy as this with women. But after what had happened, he thought it would be best to keep a wall between his personal and his professional life. But he sensed these walls were coming down.

„_Sure. I think it's a great way meeting the colleagues you usually don't work so much with." _

_Don't say too much or the wrong thing_, she thought. _Just tell him what you would be telling any other guy at work. But that's the problem. He's not just ‚any guy'. He is special._

„_Yeah, it is. Ummm, I guess, we'll see us later." _

_He had wanted to say something else, but he just couldn't tell her what he really felt. He liked her very much, better yet, he loved her. But how could he tell her this? Just saying it straight into her face. No, he had made the same mistake with Nina. Nina..._ He didn't allow himself to think about her.

„_Yeah. Bye."_

„_Bye." _Dammit, again, I didn't ask her if we could go together.

It had been six months by now since Michelle had started at CTU and Tony had found her attractive from the moment he had met her. He didn't believe in this whole „love at first sight" thing and even now – that it had happened to himself – he still couldn't believe it. He had never said anything because he wasn't sure how Michelle would react. If she liked him – or even _loved_ him?

Nearly three hours later Tony started getting ready for the party. He fumbled through his dresser and finally decided to wear a simple black suit, a white shirt and a black tie. The last time he had worn this outfit had been Teri Bauer's funeral. But still, he liked it. He stepped in front of the mirror and looked in shock at the stubble that had grown in the past five days. _If she sees me like this, _he thought_ it's over before it even started. _After shaving, he combed his hair back with his fingers. Another look in the mirror confirmed that he was ready to go.

**Alright, let me know if and how I should continue…**


	2. Someone like you

As he arrived at this restaurant Chappelle booked nearly every year for Christmas the only person he really looked for was Michelle. He didn't have to look very hard because she stood directly in front of the bar laughing with Jack.

"_Hey." _, he said from behind.

"_Hey." _, she replied, blushing. _He looks so hot_, she thought. _I should be forbidden to look as cute as he did right now. _

"_How…how are you?" _, he managed to get out.

"_Okay, and you?" _, _Not okay, because all I want to do is to kiss you right here, _he thought.

"_Okay." _, he said and went to grab a drink.

Again, this awkward sort of communication. That was the way they talked to each other every time they were together, even if it was just on the phone. There was some sort of tension between them neither of them had felt in their lives before. It seemed as they forgot how to speak exactly in that moment when the other one approached them.

After they all had dinner together and had a few drinks it was time for Tony's speech.

"_Could you all just shut up for a second?", _he shouted, grinning.

"_As every year, the director has to give his speech, which is what I'm gonna do now."_

Everyone was quiet.

"_Thank you. So… all I'm able to do now…" _Everyone saw how drunk he was.

"_I thank you for the past year, for your hard working, and for being nice to me. And there are two persons I want to say a special thank-you to. Jack Bauer, who continued working at CTU very hard, although his wife died here. We all know it was a hard time for you. I'm sorry, Jack…"_

Jack nodded.

"_And the other person I want to thank is…"_

Mason gave him a sarcastic look _"Come on, Tony, you're not presenting the Emmy nominees right now, so hurry up." _He shouted through the whole room. As usual, everybody laughed at Mason's sarcasm.

Tony blurted it all out: _"And I want to thank Michelle Dessler",_ Michelle smiled. Was he really about to…

He continued his sentence,_ "the best Internet Protocol Manager I've ever worked with."_

That had been a punch in the stomach. _That f…._ _how could he do this to her? _She swore to herself to spend the rest of the evening with Jack, on his usual table near the dance floor, not thinking about Tony.

But this resolution didn't hold out for longer than half an hour. It was nearly the end of the evening and it was a tradition, better yet, a rule that the boss had to dance with his employees. The whole restaurant was laughing as Tony had to dance with Jack and Mason. And as Tony thought he was through with the dancing, another person caught his eye. A person he hadn't danced with yet, but wanted to more than anything in the world. Michelle, clearly hurt by the words he had said earlier, still sitting at a table with Jack, Kim and Ryan Chappelle. He sat next to her.

"_Sorry about what I said before." _He spoke slow and with a very low voice.

"_You don't need to be sorry, what did I expect?" _ She wanted to convince him that she was okay with that. But he knew that she wasn't. They had worked too close together in the past six months for not noticing how the other one felt.

"_I just want you to know…" _He was lowering his voice again, barely audible for Kim who was sitting next to Michelle.

"_That I really care about you, Michelle." _She almost choked on her glass of red wine as he said this.

"_You do what?", _she asked.

"_This may be shocking for you and you may not return my love but now you know and I can't do anything other than telling you how I feel." _He said, hoping she wouldn't start laughing at this.

"_It's not shocking but…I…I just, I don't know how…" _She couldn't tell him straight into his face. She blushed and searched for words.

He slightly lifted her chin up so that she had to look him in the face. Nobody on the table noticed their little private conversation, so Michelle just continued:

"_I love you Tony." _, she confessed, still shaking a little from the good news.

Tony was grinning from ear to ear. Then, as he heard what the band was plaing, he reached out for her hand and mumbled something like _"Shall we dance?"_

Michelle nodded and as they stood on the nearly empty dance floor, nothing else seemed to be important. Not the fact that they were in public. Not the fact that all their colleagues were here. They just stood there, taking in each others movements to a song that couldn't have matched better.

_**Van Morrison – Someone like you**_

_I've been searching a long time  
For someone exactly like you  
I've been travelling all around the world  
Waiting for you to come through.  
Someone like you makes it  
All worth while  
Someone like you keeps  
Me satisfied. someone exactly  
Like you._

I've been travellin' a hard road  
Lookin' for someone exactly like you  
I've been carryin' my heavy load  
Waiting for the light to come  
Shining through.  
Someone like you makes it  
All worth while  
Someone like you keeps  
Me satisfied. someone exactly  
Like you.

I've been doin' some soul searching  
To find out where you're at  
I've been up and down the highway  
In all kinds of foreign lands  
Someone like you... etc.

I've been all around the world  
Marching to the beat of a different  
Drum.  
But just lately i have  
Realised  
The best is yet to come.  
Someone like you.

**Alright, folks, that was this chapter, lemme know how you liked it.**


	3. Let's get outta here

_God, he's good at this. _Michelle thought as she let Tony lead her. It appeared as he hadn't done anything but dancing in his whole life.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"_Michelle, you okay?" _he asked.

"_Yeah. I… I was just thinking." _She told him, hoping he wouldn't ask about what.

Unfortunately he did exactly this. _"Thinking about what?" _

"_About… umm, you know what? Never mind." _What should she tell him? That she loved him, more than anything in the world and if he would dare being with another woman, she would probably resign from work?

"_Michelle. Tell me." _He said, again with a very low voice that always made Michelle's heart drop.

"_Well, umm… I was thinking about you. You're a great dancer, Tony, you know that?" _It hadn't been easy for her to tell him this.

Tony stepped in closer to herso that their faces were only inches apart.

He gathered all his strength and asked her, _"Michelle, what do think about getting out of here and maybe have a drink at my place?"_

She didn't know what to believe or not. He had just asked her something she would've never had imagined, even in her wildest dreams. Tony, the man she had been hoping to get together with for the last six months, had just asked her to come with him.

"_Don't you think THEY would notice?" _She thought about the consequences in case Chappelle or Mason noticed. Mason, of course, wasn't as bad as Chappelle, but he would probably make some of his sarcastic jokes. This would mean, in something like two hours, the whole CTU would know about them.

"_We leave in separate cars and I go first. Anyways, I'm sure, they're all far too drunk to notice anything." _He assured her, even if he didn't know if his plan would work out.

After half an hour of'_goodbye's_ and _see ya's _Tony was finally ready to leave. He nodded his head at Michelle. She blinked her eyes to tell him that she understood. She would be leaving in about 10 minutes.

Tony got in his car and drove no more than a block away where he pulled into an empty parking lot to wait for Michelle. He began thinking

_What have I just done? I invited her to my place. But what are we gonna do there? Have a glass of wine and then… should I just let her leave? Tell her to stay? If yes, what are we gonna do then? Drink until we fall asleep on the kitchen table? Definetely not. Have sex? Not a good idea, on the first evening? Watch a movie? Yes, that'd be great. But first she would need to say something like 'yes, I want to stay here with you.' _

_And then, he really had lots of DVDs. Which movie should they watch? Action? Not really, their job was enough action. Horror? Bad. Romance? Maybe, but I'll let her decide… But it could be that she thought a romantic movie would contain some sort of a hidden message from him…_

A green BMW beside his car blew its horn. Behind the steering wheel sat nobody else than Michelle, so he pulled out of the lot and guided her to his apartment.

**Alright, I know the chapters are quite short but first I wanna know whether or not you really liked the story. I'll update (long chapter) when I have 15 reviews, okay? 15 Reviews, no more, you should be able to do this, right?**


	4. To us

**Well, then, here's a little longer chapter, not as much as I thought, but it's more, alright? Thanks for the reviews, they really mean something to me ;-) This rated a little higher cause of some bad language, but nothing too bad yet :-D**

As he turned the key in the lock, Michelle held her breath. She couldn't wait to see his apartment. Was it like she had imagined it? She always thought it would be…well, like Tony.

"_And here we go." _He said, opening the door.

As she took the first look inside she saw a dream of an apartment. Very clean, quite big, all the furniture in a dark blue. She wanted to tell him she liked it but couldn't find him anywhere. She heard some noise from the kitchen. As she stepped in, she saw Tony searching for _"a wine that's just enough for you", _like he had said. Never in her entire life she had felt so special. He had pulled out two glasses for them and was now pouring wine in them.

"_Well then… to us." _He said, lifting his glass.

Michelle's heart pounded. So he thought that there was an _'us'._ Did she dream this or was it real? He had really thought about them as some sort of a couple? She couldn't imagine he had been feeling the same she had for the last six months. Especially without saying anything. At work, he appeared as the cool director without letting anything come close to him. Jack had told her once that Tony was only acting like this because of the bad experience with Nina. But she soon got to know that there was a man behind "the director". An emotional man who wanted nothing more than being close to someone again, maybe even having a family with that someone. She couldn't really believe he had thought about her being that person.

"_To… us." _They clinked glasses and each of them took a sip of their wine. Then Tony tried to talk a little which wasn't really easy, as nervous as he was right now.

"_So… I mean… would you like to, I mean, maybe, umm, watch a movie? Don't think you have to, but if you want, you can choose."_

She couldn't tell him how much she did want to stay a while longer.

"_Sure, Tony, sounds great." _She grinned. _What would the end of this evening be? Would they end up in bed together? Maybe, but – on the first evening? No. Should she go home? She didn't really want to, but she would have to if he asked her. _

She didn't get to think more. Tony took her hand and led her back to the living room, showing her his huge collection of DVDs. She had to think if there was a movie he _didn't _have.

"_What would you like to see?" _she asked him.

"_This is your decision. I would watch anything with you." _He smiled at her.

"_Even a romantic one?" _

"_Especially that." Don't go too fast, _Tony told himself, _getting this close to her too soon may ruin everything you have with her now._

"_Alright then… what would you think about…Dirty Dancing?" _There was a reason she had chosen this one. It was romantic, with a lot of dancing which she already noticed was some of his hobbies. There had been some dancing shoes standing in the hallway, at the restaurant he was so great at this…

"_Sure, why not?" _He had been hoping for this one. He didn't exactly know why, but he liked it.

"_I've never seen a guy who liked Dirty Dancing." _

"_Well, then… here I am." _They both giggled. They stared into each other's eyes before looking away nervously and then speaking again, simultaneously.

"_Tony…"_

"_Michelle…"_

Again, there was an awkward silence between them.

He shook his head as if he had just woken up and said

"_Well, we should then start with the movie." _

"_Yeah, right." Watching a movie? What did this mean to him? Just sitting on the couch side by side and talking about it afterwards? _She hoped this wasn't his idea of all this.

He started the DVD and first sat beside her on the couch. _Dammit, _she thought_, that WAS his idea of watching a romantic movie_. As she began crying at watching the scene where Johnny, the guy, leaves and Baby, the girl he's in love with doesn't want him to go, he lay down on his side and pulled her in closer.

"_Michelle, are you really crying because of that scene?" _He looked at her and smiled a little.

"_Yeah, I know, it's silly…" _She sounded like a little girl who had just lost her favorite doll.

"_No, hey… that's not what I meant. Crying at 'She's like the wind' is really okay." _

"_You think so?"_

_  
"Yes, I do."_

It was the first time she had heard him say 'yes' instead of his usual 'yeah'.

In the final scene, _I've had the time of my life_, he took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly. She squeezed back.

"_You haven't got any idea of how much I love you, have you?"_

She blushed. It was the first time a guy had told her this. But the strangest thing in this situation was the fact that he was her boss, one of her best friends.

She swallowed hard.

"_I love you too Tony. You're…" _She searched for the right words.

"_What?" _he teased her, smiling.

"_I don't know. I usually don't say something like that to any guy I meet, but… you're the most wonderful person I've ever met." _

Tony couldn't wait any longer. He had to kiss her. C_ome on, go for it, Tony, she's worth it._

He looked her straight in the eyes, slowly moving his face closer to hers. He slightly pressed his lips up against hers and at feeling her hand rubbing his back opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into her mouth. It was the first time they kissed and they both found it unbelievable. It felt better than either one of them had thought was possible. He let his tongue wrestle with hers and then cupped her face with his hands. But she pulled back.

"_No, this is not good, Tony. We're colleagues, good friends, we really shouldn't do this…" _She said, although she wanted it so much.

"_Why not? I mean, have you never thought about it? About us, as lovers, as a couple… Was this never an option for you?"_

"_Tony."_

"_Michelle." _

They both had very serious looks on their faces. Tony traced her cheek with his thumb, then tucking a curl back behind her ear. Now she leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't as slow and gentle as the first one, but more passionate and deeper than the first. As she rubbed the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, he didn't really think about any of his actions. He pulled one of the straps of her dress down, gently tracing the way his fingers had taken to do this, kissing her shoulder and collarbone. She moaned. _God, please don't make him stop this. _She thought.

She loosened his tie, then unbuttoning his shirt. He had an absolute amazing body, especially his arms turned her on so much.

He slowly pushed her back on the couch, stumbling over one of his shoes he had just kicked off and landing on top of her.

"_Hey, not so fast." _She teased him and pulled back a little.

"_Michelle, you know, I don't wanna push you, I mean…we don't have to if you don't want it. I can wait."_

"_I don't know Tony. It just feels so right to be with you, but I mean, what if we are just 'drunk' right now and don't really mean to do this. I don't want to ruin our friendship with that."_

"_That's exactly what I thought earlier tonight. But hey, we have forever to take things further if we both want. We don't have to, especially on the first evening."_

"_Tony, you're so… you're simply wonderful. I've never been seeing a guy who was this… understanding."_

"_Michelle, we've got a great friendship and sex is not something I would put it on the line for…"_

There was a long pause. Then he spoke again.

"_But, I'm going to have to ask you one more question."_

"_What?"_

"_Does this evening… the past few hours, really mean something to you?"_

"_Of course, Tony. So much."_

"_Then… would you mind staying here tonight?" _The seconds he waited for an answer seemed like weeks, like forever.

"_Are you really asking me that?" _She nearly freaked out at the thought of her and HIM, the man she's loved for such a long time, lying together in one bed.

"_Yes I am. So…?" _he asked, impatient.

"_I'd love to, Tony, I'd really love to."_

He hugged her tightly and when he finally had let go of her, she asked him with a very low voice, nearly whispering

"_Does this mean that we… That you and I… you know?"_

Tony laughed a little at her while she was still at a loss for words.

"_Oh, Tony, come on! Don't make fun of me!" _She slapped his arm.

"_What did you want to ask me?"_

"_That if I stay here with you… are we then, I mean, officially… a couple?" _She was glad she had finally been able to say the rest of the sentence.

"_Let's see." _He grinned and put his arms on her waist from behind, leading her into the bedroom.

**I know, a terrible time to stop, but if I have, let's say, 35 reviews you'll get the next chapter with the real bad language, if you know what I mean…**


	5. Deepening the relationship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither 24 nor ist characters although I'd like to own some of them :D

**So, I haven't got 35 reviews yet, so here's a shorter chapter that could end with… just read it and review if you liked it.**

Tony lifted Michelle onto the bed and then stood at the edge of the bed, a little embarassed.

"_Something wrong?"_, she asked him.

"_Umm, noo, I mean, it's just…" _Now he was at a loss for words.

"_What?" _She was teasing him now like he had done it with her before.

"_It's the first time, well, we'd see each other…umm,totally… like this." _He just couldn't find the right words at first, but then he decided to try it in another way.

"_Usually when we see each other we're completely dressed in this business things, and now…" _he still couldn't just say what he wanted.

She gave him a seductive smile. _"Then… let's just sleep in our clothes." _She suggested, but didn't mean it at all. The second she said it, she regretted it. What if he really did this?

"_No, definetely not." _he said and took off his shirt.

Michelle gasped again. When he had been without a shirt on before she didn't really notice with all the kissing. She had always imagined what the body beneath his shirts would look like. She and all the other girls had always thought he had quite a belly. Now she could tell them that they had been completely wrong with that. He had the most amazing back she'd ever seen and the broadest shoulders she had ever seen on a guy. She just stared at him for a few seconds. Then she got out of the bed and stood next to him. He looked her deep in the eyes, then tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She reacted to his touch and immediately put her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. They both seemed to have the same thought and moved their faces closer, pulled back a little again and then kissed each other. It was deeper than any of the previous kisses had been, it was more passionate then they could think of. He slowly pulled one of the straps of her dress down again and didn't hesitate to do the same with the other one as well. Michelle took a deep breath when they broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes which told her it was the right time now. She kissed him again, began opening his belt and letting his pants fall to the ground. He broke the kiss again.

"_Didn't we say not…" _he asked.

"_If you're ready, I am as well." _She assured him.

"_I'm more than ready." _He said and pulled her back in his arms again, kissing her.

He opened the zipper of her dress, letting it fall to the ground as well. He took a moment to take her in, before pulling her onto the bed with him, never breaking the kiss. As she felt how hard he was she moaned. He fumbled with the clip of her bra, opening it and dropping it to the floor beside the bed while she slipped her hands inside his boxers, pulling them down to his knees. He flipped her over so that he was now lying on top of her. He began kissing her chest, then moving down to her stomach. She groaned loudly which finally showed him he could continue, without having to worry whether she really wanted it.

He slipped her underpants off and got rid of his own boxers. He then got out of the bed which confused her a little.

"_Where are you going?"_

He smiled a little_ "Remember that thing called 'protection'?"_

"_Yeah… right." _She had really totally forgotten, completely taking in the moment.

When he came back he slowly crawled up her body again, kissing her. He gently massaged her breasts and left hickeys all over her stomach. He then used his mouth on her which made her throw back her head into the pillow.

"_Oh God, Tony, don't stop." _She exclaimed.

As she climaxed she breathed his name loudly. He crawled up to her face again and began kissing her. When they broke the kiss she finally was able to speak.

"_Tony, that was… amazing…" _she said, still trying to catch her breath.

He smiled at her and then kissed her neck. He pushed himself into her lower body.

"_Tony, now!" _she screamed.

He slowly pushed himself inside her and then groaned. He looked her in the eyes.

"_Tony…" _she begged. _"Please…" _She couldn't really say what she wanted but he read her eyes and began to make love to her. He quickly took over control, pinning her arms above her head. He pushed himself a little deeper inside her and he whispered to her. _"This feel okay?"_ She answered him_ "So good…"_

It was all like she had imagined. She always had been sure given his character he would be someone that quickly took control of her in bed but on the other hand was totally understanding. That was something she loved about him. He was a natural leader and didn't mind showing it on any opportunity he had.

He pushed himself deeper again and she sighed loudly. _"Again, Tony…" _He pushed himself inside her as deep as possible which pushed her over the edge _"Ahh, Tony… I'm…I'm almost…"_ They both climaxed at the same time which made the passion only rise even more. Instead of slowing down the pace they continued kissing, he still laying on top of her. They rolled over and she kept him pinned down now. _"Michelle…wow…" _She told him to stay quiet. She wanted to thank him in a special way for what he had done for her now, so she slid down and took all of him in her mouth.

He slung his head back and grabbed at the covers. _"Michelle, don't…don't stop…"_

She smiled a little. _"Don't worry, I'm not." _And then continued massaging him with her hand until he climaxed. And when they finally were able to slow their breathing they were both really exhausted. She rolled off him and thought that Tony, like every other guy she had been with in the past, would quickly drift off but he didn't. He put his right arm around her while she lay her head down on his chest.

"_Tony, this was… I don't know how to say it." _She said.

"_Then don't." _he answered and kissed her on the forehead. There couldn't have been anything better than silence in this moment and he didn't want words to disturb that perfect silence. After a few minutes, she turned so her back was resting against his chest. He put his arm around her and she said _"Tony…I, I mean… I've never felt as secure with anyone as in your arms right now." _

But there was no answer.

"_Tony?"_

When there still was no answer she turned to look at him and it became clear why he hadn't answered. He had fallen asleep.


	6. The morning after

**Disclaimer: None of 24's mine. Unfortunately.**

**Dedicated to (I thought it was about time for this now): Xandra73 (She wrote the first fanfic I've ever read and this finally made me do this), HelloKitty87 (She's really talented in writing, trust me, I was her beta at first), jesse15 (I really like your stories, would be nice if you updated again sometime), my best friend Alice for her counselling and for her good ideas and all my readers who review every chapter of my stories. You guys really are the best!**

They woke up the next morning to both their cells ringing. They began to stir and then quickly jumped out of bed. They answered their phones and rolled their eyes at each other. It was CTU. Tony had Chappelle on the line while Michelle was talking to Hammond. When they both had hung up, he was the first one to speak.

"First of all, good morning, sweetheart." He said and kissed her lightly.

"Sweetheart? Already? And no, this is definitely not a good morning. Couldn't start any better as with calls from the two most hated guys at CTU." She snapped. "What did they tell you?"

"They want me to be there in an hour. That's…" he glanced at his watch. "One and a half hour earlier than usual."

"Exactly the same thing they told me. You got any idea why?"

"The last time they called people in this early, was when they got the threat on Palmer's life…"

"So you think it's a situation?" She sounded worried now.

"I don't know, could be. We better get ready." He told her and went to the bathroom.

She followed him and spun him around before he could close the door. She smiled seductively and said,

"You want some company in the shower?"

"And I thought you'd never ask." He grinned.

She slapped him arm and then let him lead her into the bathroom. Once they were inside, she hugged him and he kissed her shoulder, then pulling her into the shower with him. Before stepping in, he tested the water and then kissed her again passionately before saying,

"Now, this is funny. This country could be about to face another crazy situation and we're here… you know… fooling around." He smiled and she giggled at realizing how true it was.

They washed each other hurriedly although what they really wanted to do in the shower was something completely different.

They stepped out, took the clothes from the evening before and rushed down to his car. They stopped by at Starbucks because they were both some sort of "coffee-addicted" and without a Espresso Macchiato, which was his favorite or, in her case, a White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino, they weren't people one would like to meet first thing in the morning. Mason had once, after she was arrested, made some wisecrack remark about the relationship between Tony and Nina which had made Tony completely freak out on George. Later he had apologized with the lame excuse that he hadn't had his coffee although whole CTU knew this wasn't the reason. It's always been a weak point of his, the fact that Nina still played such an important part in his life.

As always in the morning, although it was earlier than usual, there was quite a lot of traffic on the way from his apartment to CTU. They both finished their coffees and with that, the only reason not to talk about the night before was gone. He finally broke the silence.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, sounding like Rain Man to himself.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." She said, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear but not able to tell him without having heard him say it.

"Yeah… sure you are. I mean, yesterday…" he simply didn't find the right words.

She smiled and stroked the back of his head with her left hand. Then she kissed him on the cheek and told him,

"It was absolutely amazing. I'e never felt as good in my entire life before… In fact, I feel this way everytime I see you."

He gave her a cheeky grin and kissed her. He had wanted it to be a quick kiss, but she grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, there was a huge space between his car and the one in front of them. They smiled the rest of the way to CTU, not talking, but stealing glances at each other from time to time.

As they pulled into parking lot they quickly came back to reality. Chappelle was standing at the main entrance, smoking.

"Damn." Michelle said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry. You go now and I'll be in in about ten minutes, alright?"

He made sure Chappelle wasn't looking in their direction and then kissed her on the forehead, before saying,

"Come on, go." He said, smiling again.

He watched her as she got out of the car, making her way to the entrance, and all he could think of was just how beautigful she was. She greeted Chappelle and disappeared behind CTU's glass doors. Without her, he soon got bored and switched the radio on. He flipped through the stations and found a song which let him think of Michelle, better yet, of them together. That was something he often did – listen to songs just because they were matching him and the woman he loved.

**Ronan Keating – When you say nothing at all**

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best ...when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd _

_Try as they may they could never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best...When you say noting at all_

_Oh...The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best (say it best).. when you say nothing at all_

_(You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all..)_

_That smile on your face_

_The truth in your eyes The touch of your hand_

_Let's me know that you need me.._

_(You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all..)_

When the song was over, he noticed his ten minutes were nearly over, so he grabbed his suitcase and headed for his place of work.

"Hey Tony." Chappelle greeted.

"Morning Ryan." He replied, almost automatically.

" I suggest you get your people ready for the briefing."

"Sure, Ryan."

He wasn't comfortable with this. 'Briefing' meant something very specific at CTU. 'Meeting' could be anything, but mostly 'meetings' were about upcoming promotions, changes in rasters or otherwise stuff that nobody was really interested in. But 'briefing' always meant something happened or was about to happen.

Before going up to his office, he made sure everyone knew about the briefing. Up in his office, he put his suitcase down and switched his computer on. At realizing his shirt obviously smelt like Michelle's perfume, which she was wearing today as well, he changed. He didn't want anyone to notice what's been going on between them before they themselves knew what was the bottom line of this last night. This night – he allowed himself to think back to it. He leaned back in his chair, entwined his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. How they had kissed for the first time, how passionate it had been all evening, how she had given his this "special attention", how they had made love…

Michelle's voice on the intercom snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Tony."

"Yeah."

"Chappelle wants you down here."

"Yeah, right… Umm, tell him I'll be right down. And…"

"What?"

"Be a litle more quiet, this' private."

"Okay."

"Michelle, I know we didn't really have time to talk, but we will, alright?"

"Of course."

"And Michelle… This may seem a little offensive now, but… I love you."

She looked up at his office and smiled.

"Yeah… I do, too."

He understood, she couldn't say anything else now with evryone standing around. He hung up, grabbed his folders and made his way down to the conference room.

**Alright, this is it… If you have any suggestions for threats they could be facing or otherwise, just mail me (jimmikeller88yahoo.de). I'm happy for any ideas I get and I will really try and incorporate all of them. And forget to review if you liked the story. **


End file.
